The fight for Justice
by SSJFutureTrunks
Summary: Hey guys what's up ya'all? Ok this is my very first fan fic, so you know..tell me about it. If you don't like it that's cool, just correct me say waht I did good and bad. Oh by the way it is based on an RPG I am in so some characters are made up. More ch


Chapter 1: The memory lingers on.... 

I lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, my eyes barely blinking. So much had been taken from me. The days had been hell for me. The monster known to many as Siftgit, but to me he was the devil. I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed, one of my best friends, taken from me. I slammed the wall with my hand in frustration. I felt a tear in my eye but I wiped it away fast. I couldn't cry. I was too tough to cry. I could still see him in my mind, little 6 year old Majin Hell Fighter 17. He was like a bro to me. He had just learned how to harnass his Majin power. He was such a great fighter, such a great friend, but now, he was gone, because of Stiftgit. I had the image in my brain. I was there practically bleeding to death when he showed up to help. I couldn't move at all, so he faught as best as he possibly could. But in the end, it was to late. The monster Stiftgit had taken a friend away, and I wasn't about to let him take anybody else that I loved or cared about away from me. Vegetto and Jester couldn't get to the fight in time. And Stiftgit was gone and I was there on the ground, unconscious. I was the second strongest next to Jester, and I was unconscious and unable to help my friend in need. It made me shudder. I hated it. I promised myself when I healed I would kill Stiftgit. 

The door swung open as Vegetto had walked into the room. 

"Trunks, come on downstairs" he said. 

I didn't say anything, just stood there. 

"We all miss him, Trunks. It wasn't your fault" 

I just stood there. I couldn't find the right words to say. 

"Well, Jester, Videl and I will be downstairs, come down and join us." 

I nodded as he walked out the door and shut it. I wanted to kill Stiftgit now, but I knew it would do no good. I still needed to heal. It made me more mad then ever. 

I walked down stairs to see the gang downstairs just sitting in chairs. It seemed as if I weren't the only one who was lost for words. 

"I think we should train soon" said Jester. 

"I agree, if we are to take this guy down, we need to get stronger" 

I just walked over into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I really wasn't looking for anything, I just wanted to stay away from the people who cared most to me. It was weird, but I couldn't face them. I just took out a can of beer and began to sip on it. 

"Hey Trunks, when you get better we will all take him on" Jester said. 

I didn't speak. 

"I say we go train now Jester" said Vegetto. I could tell he was trying to get my mind off the subject. 

"Sure ok let's go" Jester said. 

With that they sat up and went into the training room. I heard them beginning to start training. 

"Trunks, it wasn't your fault" I could tell she looked right through me. 

I just walked away. I went upstairs. I went in my room and went to sleep. 

Chapter 2: The dream 

"You'll pay!" I screamed. I looked into the cold and evil eyes of Stiftgit. 

I powered up to my maximum level and dashed at him. 

I went to punch him, but he was to quick. I went to kick him but my leg went through the air. I felt a pain in my back as he kicked me with great force. It made me so mad he was stronger than me, faster than me...... 

Vegetto and Jester had rushed to the scene. Vegetto fired a ki blast at the monster, but he easily deflected it. Jester went to knee him. Stiftgit just moved slightly and grabbed his leg tightly so he could not move. Stiftgit put his hand right upon Jester's face and fired the most deadliest Ki blasts I had ever witnessed. I heard Jester's screams of pain. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. 

It was no use. What was left of Jester laid on the ground. I couldn't bare to watch. I dashed toward him, but he merely slapped me out of the way. Vegetto fired a final flash attack at Stiftgit. 

"Kaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeee eeeehaaaaaaa!" Stiftgit screamed. 

Stiftgit easily countered the blast and blew Vegetto away. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I woke up and flung up from my bed. 

Sweat drops dripped down me. I was breathing very hard. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. Trying to at least. 


End file.
